cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Minions of Igneous
Overview The Igneous are a villain group in City of Heroes. Background The Minions of Igneous official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_igneous.html): There are horrors in the depths of the Hollows far more menacing than the Trolls or Outcasts. The Igneous are a strange race, seemingly made of living rock and magma, and alien to the eyes of humanity. The Trolls colloquially call them “rock dudes” and “lava dudes,” but such familiarity does not properly reflect the danger the Igneous represent. On the surface of the Hollows, scattered through the nooks and crannies of Grendel’s Gulch, are the scouts and vanguard of the Igneous. Named “pumicites” (derived from the word pumice, a porous form of solidified lava), these rock men appear to be made of a living, gray and porous stone. Their skin is abrasive, like the skin of a shark, and resembles a sponge because of gas bubbles frozen within it. These bubbles can burst, releasing noxious fumes that make it hard to breathe. Pumicites are much lighter than they appear, and thus are faster and more agile than heroes might expect. As dangerous as the pumicites are, the deadliest of the Igneous rarely venture to the surface. The “magmites” are minor lords of the Igneous. These creatures appear to be made of living, molten magma, held together by cracked, blackened slabs of rock. They shed small chunks of lava as they move or attack. Magmites have been reported bathing in pools of molten fire. The heroes that have faced them have described them as measured, relentless enemies who are able to summon forth flows of magma to trap and burn opponents. It is clear that the Igneous were disturbed by the Hollowing Event, but what the future holds is difficult to say. Will they simply retreat back into the depths if left alone, or will they continue to push toward the surface? How intelligent are the Igneous? Can the citizens of Paragon City ever learn to communicate with them and learn to live in peace, or does some darker intellect, with far-reaching goals and sinister ambitions, drive them? Villain Types Minions Pumicite The Pumicites may look ponderous and stupid, but get too close and you'll see why the police prefer to take on the Trolls. The creatures' porous stone bodies make them surprisingly quick and agile fighters, and their skin is hard and abrasive, like that of a shark. More than one hero has come to regret closing ranks with a Pumicite, and their ability to rip boulders from the ground and hurl them at enemies makes them deadly even at a distance. Powers Lieutenants Elder Magmite The heat of the Earth flows through the bodies of these minions of Igneous. Beneath a thin rock shell, their bodies are composed entirely of liquid magma. Their fiery breath can roast an unwary hero in no time flat, and if necessary they can expel gouts of magma to finish the job. Powers Elder Pumicite The Pumicites may look ponderous and stupid, but get too close and you'll see why the police prefer to take on the Trolls. The creatures' porous stone bodies make them surprisingly quick and agile fighters, and their skin is hard and abrasive, like that of a shark. More than one hero has come to regret closing ranks with a Pumicite, and their ability to rip boulders from the ground and hurl them at enemies makes them deadly even at a distance. Powers Bosses Magmite Lord The heat of the Earth flows through the bodies of these minions of Igneous. Beneath a thin rock shell, their bodies are composed entirely of liquid magma. Their fiery breath can roast an unwary hero in no time flat, and if necessary they can expel gouts of magma to finish the job. Powers Monsters Koago This massive Pumicite guards the way to Sam Wincott. Koago is found at the end of the Cavern of Transcendence Trial task force. Powers Named Mobs * Mantle (Elder Pumicite) Notes According to pages found from Sam WIncott's Diary, the Minions of Igneous language is as translated: Logo means home. Oog means destroy. Koago means leader. Aga means our. Category:Enemies Category:Archvillains